livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Samad Salil (Commander Fallout)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Bard (Dervish Dancer) Level: 1 Experience: 0/1,300 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Southern, Gnoll Deity: Bashu First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -2 racial INT: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 racial WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics Max -2 HP: 9 = + CON (00) + FC (01) Bard 1 AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (03) + Warrior of Old Trait (02) BAB: +00 = 1 (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = 1 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = 1 (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = 1 (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Scimitar: Attack: +1 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 18-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +3 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increments, +2 SoH checks to conceal Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (HP +1) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects. +2 racial saving throw against enchantments. Desert Runner: +4 racial bonus on CON checks and Fort saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. This racial trait replaces elven magic. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treats any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Bard (Dervish Dancer) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor/Shields, plus all simple weapons and the longsword, scimitar, sap, short sword, shortbow, and kukri. Fleet: Gain a +10' movement bonus when performing battle dance. Bardic Performance: A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. - Can be used 7 rounds per day. - Countersong (Su): At 1st level, a bard learns to counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components). Each round of the countersong he makes a Perform (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by a sonic or language- dependent magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. - Distraction (Su): Countersong, but applying to sight-based performances (Act, comedy, dance, and oratory). Relies on visual components - Fascinate (Su): At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. For every three levels the bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. Battle Dance: Functionally similar to Bardic Performance, but only affects the dervish dancer. Does not require the dancer to see/hear his own performance, and it only works when the dancer is wearing light or no armor. - Can be used 7 rounds per day (Not in addition to bardic performance rounds). - Inspire Courage (Su): +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Feats Weapon Finesse (1st Level): Can Apply DEX instead of STR to certain weapon attack rolls. Traits Warrior of Old (Elf Racial): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks Desert Child (Regional): +4 trait bonus on any saving throws made to resist the effects of being in hot conditions and a +1 trait bonus on all saving throws against fire effects. Skills Skill Points: 07 = (06) + INT (01)/1; FC (00), Misc (00) Bard Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 5 1 3 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 6 1 3 0 +2 Keen Sight Perform (Dance) 7 1 3 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Survival 4 1 3 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Level 0 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Spell Name * Spell Name * Light * Timely Inspiration * Spell Name * Spell Name * Prestidigitation * Mage Hand Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Hot Weather Outfit 00 lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lb Scimitar 15 gp 04 lb Dagger(03) 06 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb Trail Rations(3) 01 gp 03 lb 05 sp Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Blanket 02 sp 01 lb Whetstone 01 cp 01 lb Paper (5) 02 gp 00 lb Pen 01 sp 00 lb Ink (1 oz) 08 gp 00 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 49 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 08 SP: 03 CP: 09 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 145 Height: 6'0" Weight: 127 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Tall and dark, he totes a look most elves are not known for. Demeanor: Determined and loyal, he will go out of his way to finish a task he's started. He's not above using unorthodox measures to do so. Background Descended from Harran exiles long past, Samad Salil was born to a tribe of nomads in the Southern Desert. He was a warrior in a long line of warriors, who practiced grace and mobility in swordplay, rather than brute force. They had forsaken their traditional Elven gods long ago, in favor of the far-more merciful desert gods, namely Bashu, who guided their travels at night while they slept in the day, as is the custom of desert travel. Indeed, they viewed their sword-dancing as a form of prayer to the moon, with many a festival centered around such practices. His tribe taught loyalty and faith, and so he learned to hold these ideals above all others. Which made it hurt all the more when he was on his own. He may not have been any more skilled at swordplay than the others, and he was nowhere near as practiced, but he did seem to be luckier than the others. Perhaps it was just his inborn elven magic showing through him more than the others. Either way, he was not certain just how he escaped the destruction and scattering of his tribe. Until that point, for all those years and centuries, outsiders had left them alone. They dealt with them on occasion, to be sure, often when the tribe roamed near to town, but they weren't bothered, for the most part. He remembered watching as the cavaliers under the banner of Anor-Akim rode into his village, and began slaughtering them all. What happened next was a blur. He remembered hearing foul speak of his tribe, his family, and his god, but could not recall anything else. He awoke at night in the dunes, lost and alone. His sword was bloody. He saw the smoke from his village, but did not see any life in its ashes. He realized that if the men of the Sun went to such great effort to find and eliminate his people, then there may not be any town left he could go to where he could be safe, so he headed north. Traveling at night and sleeping during the day, Samad made his way to the City of Glass, offering his services as a sellsword. But he will return to the desert, one day. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 9th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (9 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Superfluous Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Tower of Power